In The Mean Time
by Harmonae
Summary: A crack-fic. How Axel actually came to be Axel. Overly funny, oddly realistic. Rated T for language and some suggestive behavior. No yaoi, some hints of yuri. There won't be any, though.
1. Day 1

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything having to do with Kingdom Hearts, Death Note, or Absolute Boyfriend. All I own is Lae, Amarii, Terra, Nori, Kara, Medy, Minae, and Ooru Hatsu, which is just a made-up website that doesn't even exist. Similar to MySpace. For which I also do not own.

And so it begins, _again..._

Day 1

"Oy…I'm glad _that's_ over…"

Lae opened her locker, threw a few books and notebooks into it, then grabbed a few for the next few classes. The hardest part of the day was over. Well, for her, at least. She had a Spanish presentation to do in the last class she had. You're probably thinking, "What's so hard about a Spanish presentation?" Am I right? Well, anyway, it was long, about 5 minutes, a solo act, and she sucked in that class. Well, not as bad as some other kids, but that's a different story.

She looked up, about to do her daily check, make sure she looked as best she could, when she noticed something different. Majorly different. Enough to make someone else notice, and someone just happened to pass by.

"Hey, Lae, did you do something with your hair? Looks different… It wasn't like that this morning, was it?"

"No…it wasn't…"

Lae was staring, stunned at her reflection. Her enviously bright golden blonde hair had faded drastically to a reddish-brown.

"Hey, Amarii, was it like that in Spanish today?"

Amarii, her friend who had asked her about her hair about a minute ago, was now at her locker, struggling to get it open, as usual.

"No, it was fine then. That's why it's so weird. Did you get a to-go hair dye and dye it just now or something?"

"No! Why would I do that? I love my hair!"

"And so does everyone else."

"Yeah, but now they won't…"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" She slammed her locker shut and went over by Lae, placing an arm over her shoulders. "Just wash it out when you get home! Or better, in gym!"

"I didn't dye it! Why would I dye my hair?!"

Amarii laughed as the two girls continued on their way to their next class, which happened to be gym, ironically.

--------------------------------------------------

5 hours later, after school

--------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my God that was horrible! Everyone was annoying me today!"

Terra stared at her friends' hair as she complained about the horrible day she had had, as usual.

"Terra, are you listening?" Lae poked her forehead, causing it to fall back.

"Yeah, I was. Don't I always?" Terra lifted her head to its normal position and rubbed the spot where Lae had poked her.

"No."

"What did you do with your hair?"

"That proves it." Lae walked away, heading for home. Terra ran foreword a bit, catching up with her, and followed.

"Proves what?"

"You weren't listening."

"Oh…was it like that all day?"

"Yeah. Well, since second hour…"

"And you didn't do anything to it? It just changed color by itself?"

"Pretty much."

"That sucks…"

"Yeah, well…nothing much I can do about it--"

"BEEP-BOOP!!!" Terra ran to the crosswalk button and pressed it multiple times, sounding the 'beep-boop.'

"Oy, must you do that every time?" Lae asked, annoyed, as she always is.

Terra inhaled drastically, and paused.

"Yes."

Lae rolled her eyes and continued across the street, Terra running to all the other crosswalk buttons and pressing them. Lae ignored her. As you can probably tell, she was used to it.

------------------------------------

15 minutes later…

------------------------------------

"BYE LAE-IE!!!" Terra waved to Lae as she turned onto her street.

"See you tomorrow!" Lae waved and continued walking home.

About 3 minutes later, she turned onto her street, then into her driveway. Up the 40 stairs to the front door, through the door, then up another 80 stairs (I'm over-exaggerating here), and finally into her room. She dumped her backpack and other crap on to the floor and walked over to her vanity, slumping down into the chair and dropping her head onto the vanity table. She turned her head to the side and stared into her own blue-green eyes through the mirror.

"What the hell? My hair was so pretty before…why is it so…so…blah?"

"Wow, you're more _vain _than I thought!"

Lae shot up and spun around to face…

"Gaku?!"

An obviously familiar salesman from a favorite manga of Lae's (Absolute Boyfriend) now had grey-ish wings and hovered, 'laying' on his side, about 4 feet off the ground.

"That's me! Gaku Namikiri, at your service!" He stood up strait, fists on hips, now about a foot off the ground.

"Wha-what a-are you doing here? Aren't you just some character in a book?"

"Psh, thanks a lot! I thought I was one of your favorites!"

"Well, yeah, but still--"

"What? I'm 'just some non-existent made up character for a story'?"

"Well, yeah--"

"I exist now, don't I?"

"Yeah…"

"There. Ha."

"Alright…but what are you doing here? And why do you have wings?"

"I'm an angel!" Gaku said, cheerfully.

"Hah, riiight."

"I am!" Gaku whined.

"I would think you were more of a devil, or, at least, a demon instead of an angel."

"How mean!" Gaku pouted. A minute later, he spoke up again. "Fine, I won't help you then."

"Help me?"

"Yeah. You're wondering what's wrong with your hair, now, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

"I know what's wrong."

"What?! Tell me! Please!"

"Stop being mean."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"Really?" Gaku asked Lae, suspicious of her.

"Really, I am!"

"Alright…let's see now…hn…" Gaku thought for a few minutes as Lae waited for an explanation, slowly becoming impatient.

"Well?"

"Nah, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"WHAT?!? WHY?!?"

"Because you wouldn't believe me now! Bye bye!" He made a swirling white and blue portal in the ceiling and disappeared through it.

"WHAAAT?!?!? YOU MEANIE!!! Ugh…" Lae flopped down onto her queen-sized bed (not only was she envied, but spoiled as well), mad at Gaku, yet confused about him actually existing and about what was going on, with her hair, and Gaku knowing what was going on, but not telling her…

"I thought it wasn't a big deal…" She thought out loud as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the blank white ceiling.

"And what's gonna happen tomorrow that'll make me believe him...?"

* * *

Reviews make Nana happy! =D


	2. Day 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long ^^' But here's the next chapter! =D Imma try to update faster now, okay?

Enjoy!

Day 2

"LAE!! WAKE UP!! YA GOTTA GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!"

"Yeah, alright!"

Lae drowsily slipped out of her bed and into a conveniently placed pair of slippers, then dragged herself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR IS-wait…" She instantly went from surprised to serious as she glared at her reflection, her brain processing what had happened the day before.

"Oh yeah…God damned it!" She said angrily as she pounded her fist on the counter. "My beautiful hair…"

"LAE!! WHAT WAS THAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Nothing, Mom!" She called down to her mother as she ran back to her room to get ready for the interesting day to come.

-------------------------------------------------------

1.5 hours later…

-------------------------------------------------------

Lae dragged herself into the room and fell into her chair, still tired from the limited sleep she had gotten the night before. She looked up at the clock, 15 minutes 'til the bell. So, she rested her head in her arms on the desk and took a little snooze.

"Hey, sleepy head! Wake up! How much sleep did you get last night, huh?"

Amarii sat down in the desk next to her and poked her head, prodding her awake.

"Ah, stop it…" Lae groaned, still drowsy. "Only about 4 hours…not even…"

"What were you doing last night?"

"Studying."

"Bullshit. Lemme guess, you found another hot single guy on Ooru Hatsu last night, didn't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't give a shit whether they're single or not?"

"So you did find a hottie! Are you gonna post a picture of you with how your hair is now too?"

"Hell no! I'm gonna dye it back, anyway."

"Aw, how sad…that mud brown looks so good on you!" Kara teased.

"Oy, bitchy as ever…" Amarii mumbled, loud enough for Lae to hear.

Lae laughed, "Yeah, but I'm sure it'd look even better on your face."

"Nice one."

Kara simply scoffed and went back to her seat as some other students who had heard laughed. Lae looked back at Amarii with a slightly worried look.

"It's not really a mud brown, is it?"

"Nah, more of a reddish-brown…kinda pretty actually…"

Lae sighed, "But it's not as pretty as how it was…" She rested her head on her arms again, then turned to look up at Amarii. "Arii? Why are you staring at me?"

"Is you hair…_redder_ than it was, yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Lae lifted her head, then bent down and started digging through her backpack for her mirror. "Oh my God you're right…"

"Told ya." Amarii approved, no longer staring.

"God damn it, what next?"

---------------------------------------------

3 hours later, lunch.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey, Lae! Over here!" Terra waved Lae over to their table, where Amarii was sitting as well.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin'"

"Yeah, the usual."

"As usual."

Amarii laughed, Terra smiled.

"Hey, what's up with your hair? It looks redder than it was…you decide you like red and enhanced it or something?"

"No, it just changed in first period, this morning."

"Yeah, it was the same as it was yesterday earlier this morning." Amarii backed her up.

"That's really weird…"

"Yeah…" Lae spaced out for a bit, thinking about what had happened the day before, with Gaku and everything.

'_Should I tell them? Nah, they'd probably think I was nuts or something…'_

"Hey, watch it!"

"Lae, look out!" Amarii yelled as a tray came flying at Lae's head. Lae, having bad reactions, was unable to move in time. The corner hit her cheek, making an inch long and rather deep horizontal cut right under her left eye as the contents of the tray spilled onto her lap.

"Oh my God I am so sorry! Oh, why do I keep doing this? I am such a klutz! I'm so sorry!" Nori, the girl who had dropped the tray, apologized, trying to clean up the mess.

"That's okay, I can clean myself up--" Lae assured, standing up.

"Oh my God you're bleeding!" Nori had looked up at Lae, about to apologize again when she noticed a drop of blood streaming down Lae's face from the cut.

"What?! I am?!" Lae placed a hand over her cut, but quickly took it away again when it stung. A line of blood from the stream on her face was now on her hand.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!!" Nori took out a tissue and gently held it up to Lae's cheek. Lae backed away again, the tissue stinging her cheek, then took it from Nori and pressed it against the cut, despite the pain.

"It's okay, Nori! I'm fine! It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Not that bad?! It's like a half a centimeter deep and an inch long, Lae!" Amarii yelled as her face came a little to close to Lae's. Lae backed away from her, and she came closer. Nori knelt down and started cleaning up again as a couple lunch people came over to help clean up the mess.

"You're coming with us!" Amarii grabbed Lae's arm and started dragging her out of the lunchroom, Terra following close behind. Lae turned her head to face Nori, trying to get the chance to assure her that she was forgiven for the mishap, but Amarii just kept pulling her foreword, with Terra now pushing her.

------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes later, in the Nurse's Office.

------------------------------------------------------

Amarii stood with her arms crossed next to Terra, who was sitting down in a corner as they both watched Lae, who was sitting on a bed with the nurse cleaning up her cut.

"Ow-ow!" Lae complained as the nurse constantly dabbed the cut with an alcohol-soaked cotton ball.

"Yeah, I know, it stings. Always does." The nurse sighed and continued dabbing. "Well, seeing how deep it is, that's gonna probably leave a really nice scar--"

"What do you mean a _nice _scar?!"

"Amarii--" Terra tried to silence Amarii.

"That's gonna be on her face for the rest of her life?!"

"Amarii, calm down!"

"I'm afraid so." The nurse responded and tossed the wad of wet cotton into a waste basket.

"It's fine. One scar never killed anyone. Plus, a scar is a tattoo, 'cept with a story behind it, right?" Lae tried to be optimistic, though she hated the thought of a permanent scar on her face.

"Well, that's a pretty lame story." Amarii slumped down into a chair with her arms still crossed and pouted.

"No matter how lame the story, it's still got a meaning behind it, right?" Terra assured, looking up at Lae as she nodded.

"Yup! I don't really care. The story's kinda funny, actually." Lae smiled, then made a strait face again as the nurse placed a gauze and some tape over the cut.

"Haha, yup!" Terra laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." Amarii smiled and got up, heading for the door. Terra and Lae followed suit.

"Hey, Lae! Once you get home, take off the gauze, so it can dry up. If it starts bleeding again, just put another gauze on, until it stops, okay?" The nurse reminded her.

"Okay, thanks!"

"That's what I'm here for!" The nurse said as she went back into the Nurse's Office.

The three girls headed back to the lunchroom to finish their lunches, then continued on with their day, through all the other classes.

----------------------------------------------------

4 hours later…

----------------------------------------------------

Lae dumped her school stuff onto the floor in her room again, then went to the bathroom. She inspected herself in the mirror, then slowly peeled the gauze off of her face. A perfect, red, almost diamond-shaped scar lay underneath the bandage.

'_That's awkward…'_

Suddenly her eyes flashed a bright green, then returned to normal.

'_Woah! Even weirder!'_

"Huh…" Lae stared into her eyes for another minute, shrugged, and went back to her room.

When she got there, the case to her Kingdom Hearts 2 game lay on her bed.

"That's odd…Oh, yeah…hey, Gaku! You here yet?" She called, looking around her room for any sign of the 'angelic' cos-playing salesman.

"Now I am!" Gaku appeared behind Lae again, in the same position as the day before, on his side, hovering near 4 feet off the ground.

"Well? You gonna tell me what's going on now?" Lae asked, slightly irritated.

"Hm…" Gaku hovered around her, inspecting her face and hair. "Yeah, I think I can tell you today."

"Good. Now, what's going on?"

"What, did you not notice my clue? I left it on your bed…" Gaku disappeared, then re-appeared, lying on his side, now on her bed.

Lae walked over and sat down on the bed, then picked up the game case.

"Open it, there's an even better clue inside." Gaku said as he pointed to the case.

Lae opened it, and a picture fell out. A picture of a familiar pyro, another one of Lae's favorite characters. Axel.

"What does he have to do with it?" Lae asked as she held up the picture, inspecting it.

"Oh, he has everything to do with it!"

Lae looked at him, confused.

Gaku rolled his eyes. "Alright, go look in your mirror."

Lae got up and walked to her mirror, looking her self over. "Okay…now what?"

"Look at the picture again."

Lae looked down at the picture, then up at her reflection again.

"I don't get it."

"Are you that blind?!" Gaku sighed and appeared behind Lae. "Alright, look in the mirror."

Lae followed his instructions, and looked into the mirror at herself again.

"Now, you're gonna have to use your imagination for this. Imagine you had another scar, just like the one you have now, on the other side of your face."

"Okay…"

"And imagine your eyes were that bright green that flashed when you were looking at yourself in the bathroom mirror before."

"How do you know about that?"

"Just do it."

"Alright…"

"And finally, imagine you had bright red ha--"

"OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO AXEL!!!"

"BINGO!"

* * *

Reviews make Nana happy :3


	3. Day 3

A/N: I fail... Said I was gunna update faster and... FAIL T.T I sorry. Imma upload a bunch of chapters right away.

Enjoy the failnessness!!! XD idk.

Day 3

"Hey, Lae, what's up with your hair? You put hairspray or gel in it or something?" Amarii asked as Lae sat down in her seat.

"Why would I do that? What's wrong with it?"

"It's all…stiff…and it looks like it lifted or something…"

Lae's eyes grew wide, remembering, finally knowing what was going on.

"Shit…" She stroked her hair, trying to flatten it, but with no luck. Whenever she tried, it would just lift back up to its original position.

"Hey, Lae-lie!" Lae shuddered at the nickname as she turned to find the source. Kara stood behind her, hands on hips, glaring at Lae with an evil grin on her face.

"Oy, what'dya want now, Kar-kar?" Lae rested her head in her hands.

Kara's eye twitched as she cleared her throat. "You trying to get a full makeover or something? 'Cause I hate to say it, but it's not working out for you!"

"No shit Einstein. Though I just happen to know someone who desperately needs one…" Lae glared at Kara with her head still resting in her hands, an evil smirk now on her face as well.

"You bitch!"

"Sorry hun', but the only bitch in here is you, I'm afraid…"

Kara growled at her, then scoffed and went back to her seat.

"Wow, Lae, what's with the sudden courage lately?" Amarii asked, having noticed that Lae had told off Kara 2 days in a row now.

"I dunno…I guess I just had enough of her, thought it would be more fun to go along." Lae leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head and shrugged.

Amarii looked at her, confused, then got up and went to her seat as the bell rang, signaling first period had begun.

* * *

3 hours later, lunch

* * *

"Okay, seriously now! What the hell is going on with you?" Terra asked, irritated, as Lae sat down at their usual table.

"What'dya mean?"

"Your hair! It's, like, lifted and stiff or something…did you put gel in it?"

"No! I never do that!"

"Yeah, I already asked her that this morning." Amarii came over and sat down next to Terra, who was sitting across from Lae.

"Really? You didn't tell me that…you only told me about her and Kara…speaking of which, what's up with that? You used to just ignore her before!"

"Yeah, well, she was getting on my nerves."

"A--" Terra stopped suddenly and stared at Lae.

"…what? What's the matter?" Lae asked, noticing Terra staring at her once she looked up. Amarii looked from Terra to Lae, and back to Terra, then did a double take on Lae and stared.

"What?!"

"D-did your e-eyes just change color?"

"Wha'dya mean?"

"They just went from blue to bright green, then changed back to blue…" Terra finally spoke up after staring for more than a minute. "And now they're greenish-blue…"

"Are you serious?" Lae looked at Terra with a face of pure and utter disgust.

"Yup."

Lae remained silent, with the same disgusted face, staring at Terra.

"Lae? You know I hate it when you stare at me like that…"

"GOD DAMNED IT!!" Lae pounded both her fists on the table. The table shook as all three of their trays lifted near an inch off of it, then fell back down onto the table. Lae covered her face with her hands and slumped down, her head hitting the table. Terra and Amarii stared at Lae, until Amarii spoke up again.

"Um…Lae? Y-you okay?" Amarii asked, her voice overly gentle.

Lae sighed and tilted her head to the side. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

"What's been going on with you lately, huh?" Terra finally asked, trying not to sound too snotty.

Lae sighed again. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"What?"

"Told us what?"

"Just wait a little longer, okay? Just a couple more days, probably…"

"Bu--"

"Sure, Lae." Amarii interrupted Terra. "We can wait."

Amarii continued with her lunch, acting as if she had forgotten about the whole thing. Terra looked at her, confused, then sighed and continued with her lunch as well.

"Thanks."

* * *

4 hours later…

* * *

Lae sighed as she dropped her stuff onto the floor, in the same spot as the day before. (That rhymed!)

"Oy, what a day…"

"Well, ya know, it'll probably be like that for a while." Gaku appeared sitting cross-legged on her bed, furrowing his wings.

"Yeah, probably…" Lae sighed again as she sat on the bed next to Gaku. She turned to him, crossing her legs as well and stared at his wings.

"…what?"

"Are you sure you're an angel?"

Gaku paused, a surprised look on his face, then burst out laughing. "Y-you actually b-believed that?!? AHAHA!!!"

"Then what are you?" Lae asked, watching him as he laughed hysterically, rolling around on the bed.

"I'm a cos-playing salesman Shinigami." He said, totally serious, as he sat up strait with his legs crossed as they were before.

"Wow, talk about a crossover…wait--shouldn't you have a Death Note then or something?"

"Eheheh…" Gaku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well, here's what happened; I had a tendency to steal other Shinigami's Death Note's and to sell them to random humans that I found…so…once the 'Old Man' found out, he took mine and banned me from touching any other Shinigami's Death Note…ever…"

"Retard."

"Shuddup!"

"What did you do with the money?"

"What would any Shinigami do? I bought a ton of apples from the human world! And then I gave most of them to other Shinigami in that realm."

"Well that's fair…why did he take yours then?"

"I dunno…"

"Hey, don't you need a Death Note to increase your life span so you don't die or something?"

"Yeah…"

"So…?"

Gaku sighed. "Mr. King Person said if I promised to not steal any more Death Notes and if I volunteered to inform you about what's happening to you, he'd give my Note back."

"So _that's_ why you're here…"

"Yup. I'm also supposed to answer any questions you may have."

"Oh, really…? Alright…then you'd know what's gonna happen to me and in what order, right?"

"Pretty much!"

"And you _have _to answer _any _question I have…"

"Yeah…"

"Then what's gonna happen to me next?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that?!"

"You have to answer the question!"

"There's no rule saying I can't avoid it though!" Gaku formed another white and blue portal in the ceiling and disappeared through it.

"WHAAAAT?!? YOU JACKASS!!! Ugh…" Lae fell back onto her bed and watched the portal disappear, then turned towards her bedside table, the picture of Axel from Gaku in a frame, propped up on the table. She rolled over onto her stomach, grabbed the picture and held it in both hands, looking it over and over again.

'_Well, I guess this won't be that bad, seeing how hot he is…ha, literally! Man I'm weird…'_

Lae laughed to herself, still looking at the picture.


	4. Day 4

A/N: Aaaaaaand here's another chappeh!! =D

Enjoy!

Day 4

((5:30 am))

Lae's room was pitch black in darkness as Gaku appeared. The door was closed, as well as the shades, not a single light coming in. Gaku stood still and looked around, waiting for his eyes to fully adjust to the dark. Once he could see, he tip-toed over to the sleeping Lae and lowered his head to just above her ear, then inhaled deeply, though silently.

"GOOD MORNING LAE~CHAN!!!"

"UWAH!!!" Lae jumped out of the bed and fell onto the floor, her legs tangled in the blankets. Gaku started laughing again, clutching his stomach as Lae growled, her brain having finally processed who Gaku was. She kicked the back of his knees through the blankets as he was leaning on the bed. She untangled herself and got up as he fell flat on his ass on the blankets, looking more surprised than hurt.

"…that hurt…"

"And you think flying and falling off of the bed didn't?" Lae grabbed the blankets and practically whipped them out from under Gaku, trying to make the bed.

"Ah!" Gaku fell over onto his side on the floor when Lae pulled on the blanket. "Eh, true." He shrugged, standing up again. He looked Lae up and down with a worried look, then looked as if he had remembered something and smirked.

"What?" Lae asked, seeing Gaku smirking at her when she turned around.

"Have you lost weight?!" Gaku gasped, being over-dramatic, then snickered. Lae glared at Gaku as she pushed past him to go to the bathroom. She stepped on the scale and looked down. 20 lbs. less than she had been 3 days ago.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"What?" Gaku poked his head into the bathroom after he heard Lae yell.

"20 POUNDS!!! 20 POUNDS LESS THAN I WAS 3 DAYS AGO!!! 20!!!!!!!"

"I believe it." Gaku leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Buh-buh-buh…"

"But what?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Exactly!"

Lae turned from the mirror to Gaku and glared at him. "And Axel's not _that _skinny!"

"How do you know? He always wears an Organization cloak, plus that's the video game version."

"But he doesn't exist in anything else!"

Gaku now glared at Lae with an evil-ish grin across his face. "Yes, he does. Or, at least, _now_ he does." He cocked his head to the side. "Or should I say _she?_"

Lae glared at him again as she went past and back to her room.

((2.5 hours later))

"Lae-chan!"

Lae glanced over her shoulder. "Hey Minae! What are you doing here?" Lae turned around to face her overly-cute friend.

"I got bored and wanted to see you!" Minae ran up and hugged Lae. "Whoa, you got a lot skinny-er!" She said as she wrapped her arms around Lae's stomach.

"Eheh, yeah…"

"How much did you lose?"

"Oh, about 20 pounds…"

Minae was silent and looked up at her suspiciously. "In how long?"

Lae, not wanting to feel the wrath of Minae (despite her cute-ness), lied. "Oh, I dunno…a couple weeks?" _'Hah, more like a couple _days…_ but she dun have to know that…'_

"Really? Wow…you go on a diet or something?"

"No…"

"Kay 'cause you didn't really need to anyway with how skinny you were before either…Oh, and I wouldn't lose anymore, 'cause then people are gonna think you're anorexic or something and people will get suspicious and think you're bulimic…"

'_Oy, she's blabbering again…like I really care what people think…wait—since when did I not care what people thought? That's odd…damn, I am turning into that damn pyro…heh, poor him…he was previously a girl…ha, not just any girl, me! Lol…'_

"Lae, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, heard every word!"

"You damn liar."

Lae jumped as Gaku appeared next to her, floating in mid-air as he usually does, drifting along as the girls walked down the hall.

"Lae, you okay?" Minae asked, looking worriedly at Lae.

"U-uhh... y-yeah…" Lae stuttered.

"Don't worry, only you can see me. I _am _a Shinigami, remember?"

'_Kay, so it's like I have his Death Note…'_

"It's like if I had my Death Note, you would be the current owner." Gaku practically read her mind. "And no one else can see me unless they touch my Note. Though I don't exactly have it right now…there fore you don't either…"

Lae raised an eyebrow, half listening to Minae's blabbering, fully listening to Gaku.

"Yeah…that didn't really make sense did it?"

Lae shook her head gently, making sure Minae didn't notice.

"Right…you get it though, right?"

Lae nodded slightly, as not to let Minae notice. Lae noticed a private bathroom a little ways away and rushed towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gaku and Minae asked in unison. Gaku's eye twitched as he stared at Minae, though she couldn't see him.

Lae snickered. "Sorry, Minae, I really gotta go to the bathroom, and the bell is gonna ring soon. Isn't your class on the other side of the school?"

"Oh, shit…yeah. Bye Lae! See you later!" Minae turned and ran down the hall, away from Gaku and Lae.

"Alright, now that she's gone…yo! Gaku! C'mere!" Lae grabbed Gaku's arm and pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. "Shit…" Lae ran her hand along the wall next to her, trying to find the light switch.

"That's questionable." Gaku said from somewhere in the darkness of the oddly small bathroom.

"Oh, shut u—WAH!" Lae tripped and fell, bumping into Gaku.

"Gah!!" Gaku fell forward, landing on top of Lae on the floor. "Okay, now _that's _questionable…" Gaku remarked, "unintentionally" touching Lae.

"YOU FUCKIN' PERV!!!" Lae kicked her leg up right between his legs and crawled out from under him as he keeled over in pain. She reached up, her hand running against the wall, found a switch, and flipped it. The lights flickered on just as the bell rang. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be late."

"Well, it's just Health, right? He won't—ugh—care." Gaku mentioned, recovering and attempting to stand up.

"That's true…" Lae stood up as well and leaned against the wall. Gaku stared at her for a second, then started snickering again. "What?" Lae questioned. Gaku continued laughing. "Do you want me to kick you again? I'll make it worse than before."

"Heh, I'm sure you would—pft-haha!" Gaku laughed again.

"WHAT?"

"You just look so much like him."

"Shuddup, I know."

"So you admit it?"

"Can't change fate now, can you?"

"Guess not."

"So what are you doing here? Scared the shit out of me before…"

"Do I always need a reason? I got bored!"

"So?"

"Ryuk followed Light around all the time…"

"Did you not see my countless video game and manga collections?"

"Yeah, I saw them…"

"And…?"

"Looked through all of them, none too interesting."

"Okay…and you think this will be more fun?"

"Well, I get to see your progress outside home, and how others are reacting to the change…plus I could help you with assignments and stuff…"

"Riiight."

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Prove it." Lae picked up her bag off of the floor, opened the door, and walked out.

"I got a _bad _feeling…" Gaku followed, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

((2 hours later))

"Hey Arii!"

"Don't even make me do that ever again." Gaku complained.

"Hi Lae!"

"Where's Terra?"

"I dunno..."

"Right here bitches!" Terra appeared from behind a wall right by their table.

All four sat down (well, Gaku kinda collapsed…) and started eating their lunch.

"Dude, Lae…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get skinnier?" Terra asked, looking her friend up and down.

"Uh…"

"Ya know," Arii interrupted, having not heard Terra, "your boobs haven't grown in a while have they?" She asked, pointing her spork towards Lae's chest.

Lae twitched at the question as Gaku started laughing hysterically, falling back in the chair and onto the floor. He started rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"U-um…I g-guess not…" Lae glanced down at her chest.

"OH GOD!!! IT HURTS!! AHAHA!!" Gaku said, still clutching his stomach, laughing.

Lae kicked him, trying not to be too noticeable. Gaku twitched for a second and continued laughing.

"You weren't that skinny yesterday…" Terra said.

"Uh…"

"And you must be under-developed or something…"Arii added

"Eheh…"

"Are you okay Lae?" Arii asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Um…I think… it…kinda…has to do with the hair thing and the personality thing and… yeah…"

"What?" Terra asked, confused.

"Oh, with how you've been changing and stuff lately." Arii said, understanding what Lae meant.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, that…" Terra said, getting what they were talking about now. "So when can you explain it to us, huh, Lae?" Terra said in an annoying tone.

"Terra--" Arii started, noticing the slight rudeness in Terra's voice as she spoke.

"When I think you'll believe it." Lae stated bluntly.

"I'd believe you, Lae--"Arii started, but was interrupted by Lae again.

"Oh, I know you'd believe me, Arii, I'm just not too sure about Terra." Lae stared at Terra coldly.

"What makes you think I won't believe you?"

"You think I'm just doing this to try to get attention or something."

"How do you know if I'm thinking that or not?!?"

"Because I've had friends like you before!"

"Oh really?!?"

"Yeah! Something happened to me that I couldn't tell them about, and they were acting just like you!"

"Is that right?!?"

"Yup! Oh, and guess what? They've been long gone! Haven't seen them in who knows how long!"

"Good for them you fuckin' bitch!"

"Look who's talking! You're so immature! Can never wait for anything! Arii's the only one who's waited! Only one who's understood!"

"Fine! If you think I'm gonna be like the rest of them, then I might as well get out now before I'm too far in, huh!" Terra got up, grabbed her tray, and stomped off to another table on the other side of the room.

"Wow…" Gaku was sitting in his chair again, resting his head in his hands.

Arii sighed. "Lae, why did you do that?"

"It was going to happen sooner or later, wasn't it?"

Arii sighed again, staring at Lae.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Alright."

"So what _is _going on with you?"

Lae blinked up at Arii.

"Well, Terra's out of the way now, I said I'd believe you, you said you knew I would, so why don't you tell me?"

Lae started laughing to herself.

"What?"

"You're gonna freak."

"Huh?"

"Promise you won't go 'rabid-fan-girl' on me?"

"O-okay…"

"Seriously Arii."

"Alright, I promise."

"You positive?"

"Cross my heart."

Gaku snickered at the irony. Lae ignored him this time.

"I'm turning into Axel."


	5. Day 5

A/N: And I think this'll be the last one I put up tonight... I promise I'll try to get the other chapters on faster this time.

Enjoy!

Day 5

Lae ran down the stairs, her backpack beating against her back with each step. She opened the door, then closed and locked it behind her. She spun around to go down the front steps but stopped and jumped back, hitting her head on the door.

"OW!"

"Hi Lae…" Amarii said in a sing-song voice as she stood looking down at Lae in front of her (she slid down and fell on her butt after she hit her head).

"Oy, Arii, I told you not to go fan-girl…" Lae weaved around her and went down the steps, skipping every other step.

"I'm not!" Arii whined as she followed behind her friend.

"Yes, you are."

"Can't I say "hi" to my best friend who just happens to be turning into my absolute favorite character out of every video game, manga, and anime I've ever played, read, and seen?"

"And that you would glomp to death if he were real?"

"Oh, but he is…" Arii slipped her arms over Lae's shoulders and hugged her from behind, her whole body up against Lae.

"I swear I'll do what I did last time." Lae threatened, annoyed.

Arii moved her hands down Lae's back and hugged Lae again around her waist.

"You asked for it." Lae positioned her elbow and stabbed it right into Arii's stomach.

"Agh!!" She let go immediately and fell back on the ground clutching her stomach.

"I warned ya."

"Yeah, well…" Arii recovered, getting back up again and walked next to Lae. "I call first dibs."

"Huh?"

"On you. Once you're fully Axel, I call first dibs."

"Oy, whatever."

"Just telling you that now so you know I go before all the rest of those fans of yours."

"His, you mean."

"You are turning into him."

"Yeah, _turning_. Not fully turned yet. Therefore I'm still Lae and not quite Axel. Yet."

"Meh, whatever." Arii laughed and ran ahead of Lae.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lae called as she ran after Arii.

((20 minutes later)) ((6:45 am))

Lae collapsed into her chair as she always did as Amarii sat in the desk in front of her. Lae rested her head in her hands as her eyes trailed around the room. They settled on a girl with short blonde hair talking to the teacher.

"Who's the newbie?" Lae asked, nodding towards the unfamiliar blonde.

Arii looked in the direction Lae indicated and shrugged. "I dunno."

The girl nodded enthusiastically to the teacher, then spun around and walked towards Lae and Arii, looking down as if watching her feet. She looked up and smiled at the two girls as she sat down in the desk next to Lae.

"Hi! I'm Medy!" She smiled as she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Amarii." She smiled at Medy, always trying to be polite to the new students.

"I'm Lae." Lae shot a quick smile towards Medy, then laughed to herself. "Got it memorized?" Amarii laughed with her.

"Uh… sure…" Medy laughed a bit too. "I take it you play Kingdom Hearts then?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Ya know, you… oddly…" Medy began, then stopped and looked down at her desk.

"What?" Lae asked, curious.

"N-nevermind…" Medy responded, looking away from them with a confused look. "I-I'll be right back." She stood up and went to ask the teacher something, then hurriedly left the classroom.

Arii and Lae sat and watched her leave. A few seconds later, Lae grabbed a pen, opened her notebook to a blank page, titled it "MEDY" and started writing down a bunch of names. Arii noticed Lae and watched her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see once I find it…" Lae kept writing for about a minute, then stopped and stared at the last name she'd written down. "Oh my God I was right."

"What?" Amarii placed her hand on the notebook and spun it around so it wasn't upside-down. Her eyes trailed down the list of names, all combinations of Medy's name with and 'x' somewhere in it. Her eyes grew a little wider as she stopped on the last name. "Oh my God… do ya think she-?"

"I think so. So far she's been acting kinda like him, plus with how she looks and stuff."

"Yeah… maybe we should ask her?"

"No, I have someone else I can ask about that. He'd know, I'm sure."

"And 'he' would be…?"

"Gaku Namikiri."

"That salesman from Zettai?"

"Yup. He's a Shinigami that's been annoying me since all this started happening."

"Right… wow, what a crossover…"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

((4 hrs. 50 mins. Later, lunch)) ((11:35 am))

"She's not her is she?"

"She's supposed to be in our lunch…"

"Dammit, where is she?"

Lae and Arii looked around the lunchroom, trying to seek out the new kid, Medy.

"Oy, I give up." Lae rested her head in her hands and looked down at her lunch.

"Yeah." Arii turned back to hers as well and continued eating. "So you really think

she--?"

"Already answered that."

"Hn… Ok, so what if she is? What are you gonna do?"

"Well, if she is… well… they say they were friends, despite having opposite elements…"

"That's true… so you're gonna try being friends then?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh, hi guys! Um…can I sit with you?" Medy asked, overly polite and seeming to have appeared out of nowhere.

Lae and Arii blinked.

"Uh…"

"S-sure." Arii said, finally being able to get an answer out.

"Thanks!" Medy set her tray down and sat next to Lae. "What's the matter?" She asked, noticing Lae staring at her.

"Oh, sorry. You just… kinda… appeared out of nowhere, I guess."

"Oh, eheh, I did, didn't I? Ha, sorry!" She apologized, a sheepish grin on her and a hand behind her head.

"Eh, it's okay. Happens a lot."

"Oh, okay."

There was complete silence from all three girls. A couple minutes later, Arii looked up from her lunch to Lae and watched her for a minute, then jumped slightly and stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Lae?"

"Yeah?" Lae looked up from her lunch to Arii. "…Why are you staring at me?"

"C'mere." Arii got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom, motioning for Lae to follow. "We'll be right back, Medy. Just gotta talk to her for a minute."

"Kay…" Medy responded, seeming curious, but knew better than to interfere.

So, not wanting to anger Arii, Lae obediently followed her to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Lae asked once they got there.

Arii walked in front of one of the mirrors. "C'mere." She ordered, waving her hand for Lae to come.

"You're not gonna glomp me again, are you?"

"No, but I have a feeling I won't be able to help myself if this keeps up."

Lae raised an eyebrow and walked towards Arii cautiously. She turned slowly to look in the mirror at her lately ever-changing reflection. And went wide-eyed.

Her hair had lifted more, now visible that it was forming spikes. The color had changed as well. It was red. Really red. Like, blood red.

"Fuck. That's all I gotta say." Lae sighed as she looked at her reflection sadly. "Well, nothing much I can do about it…"

"I guess…"


	6. Day 6

Day 6

((6:25am))

"Alright, You're not gonna run away again, right?"

"Hopefully not!"

Lae glared at Gaku. "'Hopefully'?"

Gaku stared at Lae for a minute and sighed. "Alright, fine, I won't 'run away' again."

"Good. What do you know about Medy Shizuka?"

"Hm…hold on. I'll be back, I promise." Gaku assured with a smile and a wink as he disappeared through a white and blue swirling portal. Lae sighed and continued walking. A couple minutes later, he appeared again, waving around a piece of loose leaf paper with something written on it. "Found it!" He held it strait and hovered next to Lae as she continued walking. "Who was it again?"

"Medy Shizuka."

"Alright let's see…" He traced a finger down the page, mumbling each name to himself. "Haruhi, Minae…Hatori, Terra…Katyesha, Amarii…Midori, Kara…"

Lae perked up, hearing the names of people she knew all too well. "Hey, lemme see that!" She grabbed for the paper as Gaku pulled it away from her, holding it above him.

"Hold on! Jeez… Midori, Kara…Ryuuzaki, Lae…here we go, Shizuka, Medy!" He said happily.

"Who else is on there?"

"Uh…Suzuki, Nori."

"That it?"

"Yup."

"Ok, what'd it say about Medy?"

"Erm…" Gaku held up the paper again, pointed at her name, and traced his finger across to the right side of the page. "Ooh…"

"Well? What?"

"Can't tell ya!"

"WHY?!?"

"Top Secret!" Gaku laughed as he threw the paper into another smaller portal, Lae trying to grab it again.

"Damn it Gaku!"

"Hehe! Sucks to be ya!" Gaku laughed, gliding ahead of her. Lae growled and ran after him.

((6:55am::..::_school))

"So did you ask him?" Amarii asked as she sat in the seat in front of Lae, as she did every morning.

"What, I don't get a "Good morning Lae!" in a sing-song voice from the only fan who knows Axel exists?" Lae rested her head in her hands, smirking as A'rii raised an eyebrow.

"What, you want me to glomp you? And you have his smirk now." She added, pointing at Lae's face.

"Not really…" Lae frowned, still hating the idea of her becoming him. Though not as much as before…

"Well then? Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Ask Gaku!"

"About what?"

"AGH!!" She let her head drop onto the desk in exhaustion and annoyance (yay, big words! lol)

"Oh, that?" Lae responded after staring into space, thinking for a few seconds.

"Yeah…" A'rii lifted her head again. "You really were a blonde, weren't you?"

"Yup! To both."

"And what'd he say?"

" 'Top Secret.' "

"Aw, damn…"

((10:45am::..::art_class))

"Lae."

Lae jumped and looked over her shoulder. "Oy, Gaku, wha'd ya want?" She whispered, obviously annoyed.

"Ask to go to the bathroom or something. I gotta tell you something."

"But--"

"I'll meet you in the conference room right by the bathrooms." A portal formed behind him as he disappeared through it.

"Oy…" Lae sighed and thought for a minute, writing something random, making it look like she was working (which I have a feeling we've all done a few times…). She paused, tapping her pencil on the table a few times, then looked to the teacher. She dropped the pencil on the table, then got up and slowly walked over to the teacher.

"Hey, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead Lae."

"Thanks." Lae turned and hurried out of the room and down the hall, heading for the conference room Gaku had indicated (lotsa big words today…).

'_hn…he seemed pretty serious before…must be important…maybe it's about Medy…'_

She walked right into the room and looked around. Not a single light was on, and all the windows were closed, as well as the shades.

'_Why's it so dark?'_

"Gaku?"

"Yup!" The door closed and the lights turned on. Lae turned towards the closed door where Gaku was standing.

"What'd you want?"

"Two things I gotta tell ya."

"Alright, tell me."

"Which one you wanna hear first?"

"Um…" Lae thought for a minute as Gaku watched her.

"Alright," Gaku sighed, "Pick a color, blue or red?"

Lae stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just pick one!"

"Alright, fine. Red."

"Kay. Do you really wanna turn into Axel, or do you wanna stay being Lae?"

Lae stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I was eavesdropping--"

"As usual."

"—Shuddup. I was eavesdropping and found out how you could go back to being Lae."

"…I'd be how I was before?"

"Yup."

"Blonde hair, blue eyes? Not as I am now?"

"Yup."

Lae looked away from Gaku and thought again. "…What do I have to do?"

"Well…you want me to put it technically, or simply?"

"Uh, simply, duh. I'm still a blonde on the inside ya know."

"Get laid."

Lae's entire body twitched as she continued to stare at the floor. (FYI she's still a virgin)

"By a guy. While you're still a girl."

Silence.

"HELL NO!!"

"You sure?"

"POSITIVE!!"

" 'Cause if it's just that you won't be able to find a guy that'd do ya I would!"

"NO!!"

"Though I'm not sure it'll work…"

"I SAID NO!!!"

"Alright, alright, fine. Then you'll continue to turn into Axel."

"…Fine…" Lae sighed. "What's the other thing you were gonna tell me?"

"Oh…blue, right?"

"Yeah…"

"That's about Medy. You were right."

Lae perked up again. "She's Demyx?"

"Yup. Well, turning into, at least."

"…Gaku?"

Gaku jumped as Lae leaned over to see where the voice had come from. Medy stood in front of the doorway, closing the door behind her, a confused look on her face.

"Hi Medy."

"H-hi Lae…um…Ga-ku?"

Gaku turned around to face her, laughing nervously. "H-hey Medy! Um… I don't think I told you this yet, but Lae--"

"I'm turning into Axel, if it's not obvious enough already as it is." Lae tilted her head to the side and motioned towards Gaku. "He already told me you're turning into Demyx."

"Eheh, yeah. Basically what Lae said." Gaku laughed again.

"O-oh…well, um…"

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so, until Gaku spoke up again.

"Oh! Almost forgot! They told me once you guys knew who you were going to be and who the other was and is going to be, I could give you these!" Gaku held his hands out as an orb appeared in each. One looked like there was water sloshing around like waves inside it and the other looked like there was fire dancing unceasingly inside it. (lotsa big words…oy…)

Lae's eyes widened and flashed a bright green as she oddly became overly-excited and a little hyper. Gaku snickered.

"What?"

"Your eyes are done."

"Huh?" Lae gave Gaku a confused look.

"They're bright green, just like Axel's."

"Oh…"

Her eyes moved back down to the fiery orb as she continued to stare at it, impatiently waiting for Gaku to give it to her. She glanced at Medy for a quick second and did a double-take. Medy's eyes became a beautiful bright blue as she stared at the watery orb, dazed. A second later she snapped back to reality and looked from Gaku to Lae and back again.

"What?"

"Your eyes are done too." Gaku said, smiling at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're bright blue." Lae responded and looked back to her orb. "Can we have them now?"

Gaku smiled. "You really want 'em, don't you--?"

"Yes." Both girls said in unison, barely letting Gaku finish his sentence.

Gaku laughed. "Alright, here ya go." He threw the fire orb to Lae and the water orb to Medy. The orbs shattered as the element dissolved into their hands, held out to catch the orbs. The shattered glass that once encased the elements fell to the ground and disappeared, except for one piece, about 1 and a half inches long that hovered a foot away from Lae. Once she snapped out of her daze, staring at her now overly warm hands, she looked up at the "waiting" glass.

"Uh… Gaku--?"

"You'll be fine, just relax." He said reassuringly, also aware and watching the glass.

After a second, Lae blinked, realizing what was going to happen.

"Ah, hell no--"

The glass shot towards her and hit her, making another deep cut, now under her right eye.


	7. Day 7

Day 7

((6:35am))

Lae sighed, looking up to the sky, raining on her as she walked to school. She didn't care much about the rain. Today at least. She never really minded it, though lately for some reason she had...if you understand that… Today she didn't care though. She just ignored it, since it hadn't rained for a while. She was walking alone today, unless you count Gaku, gliding behind her, "stalking" her.

"I know you're there, Gaku."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know you know!"

"Why are you trying to "stalk" me then?"

"Eh, I dunno…Why are you going to school on a Sunday?"

"I told you that already." Lae said, sighing.

Gaku was silent for a moment, thinking. "…You did?"

Lae sighed, again, annoyed. "Yes, I did. I'm not really _going _to school. I'm going _near _there to _wait._"

"…Wait for what?"

"More like 'who.'"

"Alright, wait for _who_?"

"Hmm…" Lae thought for a minute, taping a finger on her chin. She smirked to herself, thinking of revenge. "_'Top Secret!' _"

Gaku narrowed his eyes at her. "F' you."

Lae laughed and continued walking to the school, to wait.

((7:30am))

Gaku sighed, bored, as Lae sat on the wet grass in front of the school, reading, waiting.

He growled. "When are they gonna be here!"

"When they get here, duh."

He sighed again. "You know what? Fuck it. I give up." A white and blue portal formed behind him as he disappeared through it.

Lae looked to where Gaku was, seeing he was gone, and sighed, relieved. "Finally!" She leaned to the side as she took her cellphone out of her back pocket, remembering that it had vibrated a while ago. And, just as she suspected, there was a new text message waiting for her. She opened her phone and pressed a button to read the message. It was from Medy, and was sent around 7:15.

[[hey, im here nd i c u! ill wait til gakus gone tho, k?]]

Lae smiled, pressing another button to send a reply.

[[kk, hes gone now. now get ova hur! lol.]]

She sent it and set it down on her lap as she picked up her book again, waiting either for her phone to vibrate again, signaling a response, or for the sound of her running across the wet grass. Both occurred. Well, actually her phone vibrated a few seconds before Medy's light feet were heard running across the grass from somewhere behind Lae. Lae opened her phone again and pressed the button to see the message, which simply stated…

[[a'ite, a'ite! im comin!]]

Lae smiled again and closed her phone, looking behind her to see Medy there, a few feet away from her.

"Hey Lae!" She called, waving to her enthusiastically as she walked over to her.

"Hi! What took ya?"

"Wha'd ya mean? Gaku's the one that was being slow!"

Lae laughed. "Yeah…he doesn't give up too easily does he?"

"Guess not!" Medy said, laughing with her.

Lae sighed, "Alright, where should we go?"

"Um…" Medy thought, thinking of the many places they could go, though the choices were now narrowed down because of the rain.

"Ooh! I know!" Lae perked up after thinking of where they should go as well. She started running along the sidewalk, not bothering to wait for Medy.

"Hey, wait for me!"

((1:35pm::..::_Lae's_house!))

Lae and Medy were sitting on Lae's overly large bed, cross-legged, surrounded by empty Pixi Stix straw things and a pile of unopened ones in the middle of the bed as they were laughing uncontrollably about some kid that drank a ton of soda at McDonald's even when his mom kept telling him to stop.

"Then what was it, the 10th cup?" Lae barely said, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh.

"Hah, yeah, and then he burped sooo LOUD!!!! AHAHAH!!!" Medy laughed again, falling backwards onto the bed.

Lae laughed harder as she tried to imitate the kid's burp, which only made them laugh even harder with each attempt.

((BTW: they're high in Pixi Stix if ya can't tell!! Lol.))

Eventually Lae had given up, not having enough breath to fake-belch and laugh as hard as they were. Both girls were lying on the bed, clutching their stomachs as they laughed, so hard tears streamed down their faces. Half an hour later they'd relaxed, still lying on the bed next to each other, breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath after laughing so long, so hard.

A swirling white and blue portal appeared in the doorway as the girls sat up on the bed, still breathing hard. Gaku obviously came out of the portal a second later. His eye twitched as he stared at the two, questionable thoughts coming to mind.

"What the hell are you _both_ doing here? And do I really wanna know _what_ you might've been doing?"

"Oh, we were just laughing really hard!" Lae said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, and we had Pixi Stix!" Medy slightly yelled, still a little high…

"Right…but why is Medy here?" Gaku asked again.

"Oh, we're friends now!" Lae announced, wrapping an arm around Medy's neck, nearly choking her as Lae pulled her towards her.

Gaku twitched again, his eyes a little wider than before. "W-what?"

"We're friends!" Medy repeated, leaning into Lae's arm as she continued to "choke" her.

Lae watched Gaku as he stared at them for who knows how long. "Gaku? You alright?" She asked, smirking at him, knowing what he was probably thinking they'd done, though they definitely didn't.

"I-it's ridiculous…I-it…makes…no sense…AHHHH!!!!!" Gaku stuttered, then yelled, as he fell on his knees, holding his head, unknowingly quoting Dane Cook.

Lae was still smirking as her and Medy watched him fall to the floor. She was the only one who realized he'd quoted said comedian. Lae laughed as she whispered something in Medy's ear, Medy perking up at Lae's comment.

Gaku was now on all fours as he stared at the floor in disbelief. Shuffling from the bed brought him back to reality after what he realized was more than a few minutes.

"So, Gaku, what did you think we were doing?" Lae asked as Gaku looked up at them, still on the bed, though in a very questionable position that I leave for you to imagine. All I'm gonna say: Lae was on top.

Gaku's eye twitched again as he got up from his place on the floor. "Wh-what t-the

h-hell?"

Medy giggled and looked over to him. "Would you like to join us, Gaku?" She asked, a cute smile on her face as Lae smirked, her head resting on Medy's stomach, also looking at Gaku.

Gaku hung his head, his eyes closed and his eyebrow continuing to twitch. "As tempting as it is…" He looked back to the girls on the bed, a perverted smirk now on his face, "…I…don't…really think…I should…"

Medy giggled again as Lae stifled a laugh that was trying so hard to escape. "Aw, c'mon, Gaku!" Medy whined.

"It'll be _fuuunnn…_" Lae added, the laugh having faded, allowing her to smirk as her hair lifted again, forming more spikes, and became a bright, fire red.

Lae and Medy noticed, but paid no mind, Gaku's reactions being more entertaining. Especially after the hair thing. His eye was twitching again, staring wide-eyed at the two. "Now I re-he-he-ally don't want to!" He said, turning away from them, facing the door.

"Well, _he _doesn't think so…" Lae said, her smirk growing wider into an evil smile as she pointed _down _at Gaku (if you get that), Medy giggling again.

"Dammit…" Gaku mumbled to himself, his face growing a little red.

Both girls burst out laughing again, Medy leaning forward as Lae buried her face in Medy's stomach (that sounds weird…but u get it, rite?), Gaku still turned away from them, pouting.

"Shuddup! I…can't help it…" Gaku said, trying to stay facing away from them as he tried to think of a good excuse.

"Ya know, he's right." Lae said, no longer laughing, now sitting up in the bed, next to Medy. "Any guy would probably do that anyway."

"Yeah, that's true…" Medy said, finished laughing as well.

Gaku sighed. "Thank God you know that…"

"Yup!" Medy said, beaming a smile at him.

"Then again…" Lae started, looking up at the ceiling as she thought. She perked up, having an idea. Her head jolted towards Gaku, eyes wide. "Are you attracted to me as in Axel?!?" Both girls gasped as they stared at Gaku, wide-eyed.

"NO!!! DEFINITELY NOT!!!" Gaku yelled as he spun around to face them out of how furious he was. And _he_ was still…how do I put it…_excited._

Both girls glanced downward on him, eyebrows raised as they immediately looked away, laughing again. Gaku stared at them, then finally realized he was facing them and spun around again, his face overly red.

"Maybe you should leave now, Gaku." Lae said, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea on your part." Medy added, also trying to stop.

"Eheh, yeah…" Gaku said, totally embarrassed.

Lae could sense his embarrassment as she stood up and walked over and around, standing between him and the door, to face him. "Aw, c'mon. It's okay, Gaku. That's normal!"

Gaku looked at her, his eyes almost cold. "You sound very…fake…"

"I do, don't I? Aha! Well, just forget about it, alright? Not like we really care, right, Medy?" Lae leaned to the side to look at Medy as she nodded, agreeing with Lae.

"Yup! I dun care!"

"See? It's fine. Forget it." Lae assured, looking at Gaku again.

Gaku looked at Lae. "You're very assuring."

"Eh, I try." Lae shrugged.

Gaku scoffed. "Consider it forgotten then."

"Good boy." Lae smiled at him and walked over to the bed again to fix it.

Gaku smiled to himself as a portal formed in the doorway again when Lae turned back around.

"Hey, Gaku?"

Gaku stopped and turned his head towards her. "Yeah?"

"Um…do you…wanna…sleepover with us?" Lae asked, sounding, oddly, overly shy.

Gaku turned towards her all the way now, no longer "excited" (*snicker*) and raised his eyebrows. "You're serious?"

Lae looked back to Medy who had a surprised look on her face. Medy blinked and relaxed, then gave an assuring nod towards Lae.

"Y-yeah." Lae responded.

Gaku was silent as he thought. "…You're not gonna try to embarrass me or anything again, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" Medy insisted.

"It's not fun the second time!" Lae added and smiled at Gaku, assuring him and realizing she quoted someone else. (Charlie Harper from 2 & ½ Men)

Gaku was silent again, thinking, _again_. He looked over to the girls and winked, then went through the portal.

"…So he's not staying?" Medy asked Lae a few seconds after he left.

"Hold on, he's coming back." Lae answered, facing the doorway as she remembered the last time he winked at her. (Day 6)

And sure enough, a portal appeared in the doorway again as Gaku came out, clad in pj's with a pillow under his arm, a sheepish grin on his face. Lae couldn't help but laugh as Medy joined her, Gaku eventually giving in as well.

'_Though it seems weird and wrong, somehow, it doesn't feel weird…it feels right.'_


	8. Day 8

Day 8

((6:35am::..::going_2_skewl!))

Amarii was walking along the sidewalk towards their spot where every morning one would wait for the other so both her and Lae could walk to school together. A'rii watched her feet as she walked, but looked up a bit when she was nearer to. Apparently Lae had beat her to it today. A'rii looked up, strait ahead to see her friend fully when she stopped. A'rii froze in place, staring, wide-eyed at what she knew as Lae, her best friend for who knows how long. One thing that scared her, though, is she didn't look like the friend she used to know. She looked like someone that was never supposed to exist, only in a game they knew well. A character A'rii like very much, in a way she would never imagine liking her best friend as. She looked down again, feeling shy and a little depressed as she walked the rest of the way towards Lae.

"Hey, A'rii." Lae (Axel?) greeted her, as she (he?) did every morning.

"H-hey, Lae." A'rii responded, quieter than usual, refusing to let herself look at Lae (Axel?).

Lae leaned forward a bit, trying to see A'rii's face through her hair. "Are you okay? A'rii?"

A'rii glanced at her friend and nodded, not saying a word.

"You sure? You're oddly quiet…" Lae said, raising an eyebrow at her as she continued to watch A'rii, worried.

"Y-yeah…I'm f-fine…" A'rii responded, still acting shy as she looked away from Lae (Axel?).

"Hm…" Lae thought, trying to figure out why A'rii was acting like this. She shrugged it off for the time being and looked forward, in the direction they were walking. But she couldn't just shrug it off. She couldn't stop wondering why A'rii was like this. They were best friends; how could she _not _be worried about her?

A'rii glanced over to Lae for the first time today, besides when they met at their spot, when she noticed more than just her hair had changed in one day. She was taller now, too. About 4 inches taller than A'rii was. The last time A'rii saw Lae, which was the day before yesterday, Lae was about an inch _shorter_ than A'rii.

"Y-you're…taller…" A'rii muttered loud enough for Lae to hear.

Lae jumped slightly at the sudden remark after she'd been deep in thought and laughed, noticing A'rii was right. "Hah, yeah, I guess so."

'_Alright, good start. Now just keep talking! It'll get easier if you talk more, A'rii.' _"A-and you're hair changed ag-gain…" A'rii stuttered, trying to not be quiet.

"Yeah, that happened yesterday. Medy was over and we were teasing Gaku." Lae said, laughing to herself.

"Medy was over? And Gaku?" A'rii asked, perking up at the familiar names. _'Thank God he-er-she's talking too…'_

"Yeah…Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted to come yesterday…I'm sorry!" Lae said, guilt showing on her (his?) face.

A'rii laughed, "That's okay! It's a good thing you could spend some time with Medy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought…"

Both were silent again as they thought.

'_Man, now what? What should I say? I'm gonna get shy again…dammit!'_

'_Hm…did I tell her about that? I don't think I did…She doesn't look like she wants to talk though…eh, whatever.'_

"Oh! Guess what I found out?" Lae perked up after a few seconds that felt to A'rii like forever.

"What?"

"Medy's Demyx!" Lae (Axel?) said proudly.

A'rii laughed, "So it's official then!"

"Yup! And when Gaku assured her I was Axel and assured me she was Demyx, he gave us our elements!"

A'rii looked at Lae, surprised. "Your…element?"

"Yeah, like how I'd be fire and Medy'd be water."

"Oh! …Wait…is that a good thing…?" A'rii asked, raising an eyebrow at Lae, remembering what had happened a few years back on a camping trip…

Lae smirked "I dunno…"

"Especially after that camping trip…I don't think so…"

Lae laughed, "But that was fun!"

"Hah, not when that flaming marshmallow you chucked lit someone _elses_ tent on fire!" A'rii added, laughing with Lae.

Both girls couldn't stop laughing as they relived that memory, telling their side of what had happened, back and forth, all the way to school.

((6:50am::..::1stñol))

"Oh God…"

"What?"

"Oh shit…"

"…What?"

"We have finals today, don't we?"

+Silence+

After a minute and in unison: "FUCK!!!"

"Amarii! Lae!! You know I won't tolerate such language in my classroom!"

"Sorry Mrs. Fujita!" Lae apologized, looking over A'rii's shoulder to see her, to make sure they were forgiven.

"So what are we gonna do?" A'rii asked, scared as hell about the final tests that count as like 50 percent of your grade. Especially since she hadn't studied. Well, actually, if you couldn't tell from the previous dialogue, neither of them have.

"Well, it's only the first day, right? So all we have is Spanish and gym…" Lae said, dropping her head onto the desk as she began to fall asleep, as usual.

"No, actually, they're making it more difficult this time."

"What?" Lae asked as she perked up, her head immediately up-right again.

"We have first, second, third and forth hour exams today, the rest we have tomorrow, and then the school year is over." A'rii stated.

"…Really?" Lae asked, staring at A'rii emotionlessly, ironically.

"Yup."

"_Seriously?_"

"Yeah."

"We have _four _exams today?" Still staring.

"Well, gym doesn't really count, since he doesn't really give a shit about tests…"

"Alright, three exams then?"

"Yup."

They were silent, thinking of what exams they'd have. Lae dropped her head onto her arms, resting on her desk, in exhaustion of just thinking of the tests she'd have, when A'rii finally decided to ask.

"So…what ones do you have, besides Spanish and gym?"

"Science and history."

"Oh snap…"

"Yeah. Why even bother?" Lae leaned back in her chair, looking towards the ceiling with her hands supporting her head.

"True…I have history and math…"

"I'd rather have math."

"Yeah, math's easy."

"Ha, for _you._"

"…Then why'd ya just say you'd rather have math?"

"'Cause then I can guess and have some chance of being right!" Lae stated, beaming a smile at A'rii.

"Oh, riiight."

"Either way I'm gonna fail 'em all. Probably." Lae said, stating the obvious.

"You're lucky your parents don't give a shit. I'm so screwed…I'm gonna fail…" A'rii said sadly as she dropped her head onto Lae's desk in defeat.

"Aw, c'mon! What did I tell you a while ago that you told me you'd never forget?"

A'rii lifted her head and sat up, thinking. "…That you'll always be a blonde, no matter what your hair color is?"

"Not that. The other thing."

"…You can't and won't ever be able to swim 'cause you despise water for some unknown reason?"

"No!! Not that either! The _other _thing!"

"What other thing?"

Lae now dropped _her _head down onto the desk as she sighed, defeated. "Que sera, sera you idiot."

"Oh, that…wha'd's that mean again?"

Lae started pounding her head onto the desk at how stupid A'rii was acting.

"Hey, hey! Stop it, you're gonna get a headache and then you're gonna be cranky and I don't wanna deal with it!"

Lae stopped, her head resting in the same spot on the desk as she started laughing. "Well you're being such an idiot I dunno what to do anymore!"

"So tell me what it means again, and I won't forget it!"

"What will be, will be, and what won't, won't." Lae stated, then mumbled to herself, "for the sixth time…"

"Otay!" A'rii assured cutely, smiling at Lae.

"Get. It. Memorized."

"I did, I did!"

"Good girl." Lae yawned, patting A'rii's head and resting her own on the desk again as she began to fall asleep. A'rii started staring at the wall behind Lae, zoning out, when Medy sat down in her desk next to Lae, looking from A'rii to Lae and back again. She shrugged and started digging through her backpack.

Lae stretched a bit and tilted her head to face Medy, her eyes half closed. "Hey, Dem-Dem."

"Finally I get a greeting." Medy said, sitting up again, her Spanish text book on her desk and a pencil in hand.

"I was sleeping, sorry."

"I noticed. And Amarii is staring onto space again."

"Who-say-who-da-what-now?" A'rii said, snapping back to reality, hearing her name, and quoting that one person from Scrubs…forgot his name…lol.

Medy laughed at A'rii's reaction as Lae sat up and poked A'rii's forehead, watching her head tilt back slightly, then return to normal.

"Hey, we have early release today, don't we?" A'rii asked, waving to Medy.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"So do either of you intend on doing anything besides what you're currently doing?" A'rii asked of the two. Lae was sleeping again as Medy flipped through her text book, 'studying'.

"Nope." Lae said drowsily.

"Same." Medy agreed.

A'rii glared at Lae. "Lazy ass."

"Yup."

"And what about me?" Medy asked.

"Hm…"A'rii thought, trying to think of what to call Medy. "…All I can think of is boring, sorry."

"Eh, whatever. Were you planning on doing something?"

"Not really…I just thought we could go do something, have fun, ya know? Get a taste of summer."

"That'll be coming in less than 2 days." Lae, stating the obvious again.

"Shuddup you." A'rii said, jabbing the side of Lae's head.

"Ow."

"That could be fun…" Medy thought out loud, closing her book.

"Duh!"

"Especially since we don't really know what's gonna happen once we're fully…" Medy stopped, looking down at her book, knowing the other two knew what she meant.

"Yeah, we should enjoy every minute. From the looks of it, you two are practically them already." A'rii said, looking Lae and Medy over.

"My hair's still a little flat." Lae said, sitting up and combing her fingers through her hair.

"Excuses." A'rii said.

"And we're technically not guys yet, you know." Medy pointed out.

"And that's important." Lae said.

"_Definitely._" A'rii said in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright, every one quiet!" Mrs. Fujita was at the front of the room, holding a pile of booklets, getting ready to pass them out. "As you all know and most likely just realized, today is the first day of finals. And whether you studied or not, your Spanish final is right now. Good luck, though I doubt it's going to help you now." She announced as she passed out the tests.

A'rii sighed as she mumbled, "Que sera, sera…"

Lae stared at the test in front of her, her eyes half closed as A'rii dug through her backpack for 2 decent pencils for them, knowing Lae didn't have one, as usual. Lae flipped through the many pages, unable to translate any of the Spanish she saw. A'rii looked up again, setting a pencil onto Lae's desk as she read from part of Lae's test.

"Wha'd's that say?"

"That we're fucked." Lae answered as Medy snickered. Lae elbowed her in the side, causing her to jump, and to stop laughing at them.

"Oh, right. I guess we are then."

((12:10pm::..::end_day1_exams))

Lae was stretching again, having been sleeping since she'd finished the oddly easy history exam, and began to pack up her things when Kara decided to come over.

"So, I'm guessing you failed, as usual, Lae-ie?"

Lae flinched at the nickname, as she usually did. "Yeah, probably. You probably did worse though. I actually understood the vocabulary section." Lae said, smiling evilly at Kara as she stood up and started for the door.

Kara laughed. "Yeah, probably…"

Lae stopped, surprised, and turned to Kara, staring at her.

"…What?" Kara asked after a few seconds of Lae's staring.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I though you were just gonna take a shot at annoying me again, since this is the last time you'll be seeing me, 'til next year."

"Oh, but I have a feeling I won't be seeing you anymore."

"What, are you _finally _moving somewhere _away _from _me_?" Lae asked harshly as she turned towards the door again and headed for her locker.

Kara laughed again, following Lae. "No, but I'm sure you're gonna be gone before the end of the summer."

Lae froze in the middle of the hallway, Kara almost immediately bumping into her. "What?"

"I've noticed what, or, rather, _who _you're becoming. I've also been paying _close _attention to you and your friends, especially….oh, what was her name again…ah, _Medy_." Kara stopped there, waiting for a response from Lae. When none came, only the assurance the Lae was listening, she decided to continue. "I don't intend on using this information, if true, as black mail, since I can only _imagine _what might happen, though I will if I have to…just as long as you agree to my deal."

"And what would this deal be?" Lae immediately asked, not wanting to waste too much time with Kara.

"Let me be your friend until you…_leave_…"

"And what do you mean by friend?"

"What do you think I mean?"

"No." Lae answered coldly, staring at Kara, her eyes oddly dark. Kara flinched at her response. "What I will agree to is, if you'd like, to hanging out with me and _my _friends, and being a friend, simply how the rest of them are."

"No! I wanna be your _only _friend!!!" Kara half-yelled, obviously not liking Lae's idea.

"Then no. Now go away." Lae responded coldly again, turning to go back to her locker.

"Black-mail it is then." Kara said to herself, knowing Lae could hear her. "And it starts right _now._"

Lae's perked up, having an idea of what Kara would do. She looked over her shoulder to see Kara running to the office and spun around, chasing her. She caught up with Kara in a shorter time than she would've before and ran ahead, blocking Kara and grabbed her arm, dragging her to Lae's locker. Lae pushed her, slamming her into the lockers next to her own and stared coldly at her, her eyes actually glowing green as Kara slid down the locker, now sitting on the ground, looking up to Lae with fear-filled eyes, then shocked, and back to fear when Lae's hair lifted more, now looking exactly identical to Axel.

"Don't you dare move even an inch." Lae growled, opening her locker and stuffing her backpack with all she could. She'd clean up the rest tomorrow. Kara sat there, staring at Lae the whole time, not daring to object to what she'd told her. Lae slammed her locker shut and swung her over-stuffed backpack over her shoulder, then grabbed Kara's arm again and pulled her along to the entrance to the school, making sure she won't get away.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" Lae asked when she stopped, looking at Kara.

"N-no, I-I can g-get it to-tomorrow." Kara answered, stuttering.

"Alright." Lae continued for the entrance as Kara stumbled to keep up. They met up with Medy and Amarii right outside of the entrance.

"What is she doing here?" A'rii asked, instantly pissed, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as Medy just stood there, watching Kara, not knowing who she was.

"I'll put it simply; she figured it out."

Both A'rii and Medy's expressions became shocked as A'rii stared at Lae and Medy at Kara.

"S-seriously?" A'rii asked, half-whispering.

"Yeah. She made a deal that I rejected, so she went with the alternative."

"Which was?" A'rii asked, more serious and calm than she was a second ago. Medy was also calmer, still staring at Kara.

"As long as she remains my only _friend_, she won't say anything." Lae said as A'rii glared at Kara. "I rejected it, and changed it a bit, simply to her being a friend like you guys, but she rejected that, so I told her to fuck off. So she went with the alternative and ran for the office, probably gonna announce it on the loudspeaker, but I caught her before she could."

"So now we have to keep her." A'rii stated.

"Well, I was thinking we could punish her somehow…"

"Lae!" A'rii yelled at her.

"What?" Lae smirked.

"We should just leave her be, I think." Medy said, looking around the schoolyard full of students. They all looked around, noticing that over half of the students were staring at the four. "'Cause I think they figured it out too."

"Aw, fuck."


	9. Day 8 Part 2

Day 8, Part 2

((12:30pm::..::Lae's_house))

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" A'rii asked as she sat, collapsed in Lae's giant bean bag chair, breathing heavily, just as Medy and Lae were. They'd run from the school all the way to Lae's house when they noticed a lot of the girls, some known fan girls, were making their way towards them, and left Kara behind, thinking she was useless now.

"I dunno…" Lae barely said, lying on her back on the floor, also having collapsed when they were finally safe.

"We still have one more day…" Medy responded, lying on Lae's bed.

"I'd say we skip, but we have exams." Lae said, sitting up now, leaning against the bean bag chair.

"Yeah…after that we'll be fine." A'rii stated, starting to regain oxygen.

"We…need…body guards…" Medy said, still very much out of breath.

Both Lae and A'rii perked up at the idea, instantly fine.

"Yeah! Get a bunch of people to guard us, just when we're in the halls and stuff!" Lae said, excited.

"They gotta be strong enough to hold off rabid fangirls though." A'rii stated, thinking

"Yeah…" Lae agreed.

"But who would?" Medy asked.

All three thought for a minute, until A'rii spoke up. "Duh! My dad!"

"What about him?" Lae asked, confused.

"He teaches taekwondo, remember? A lot of his students go to our school!"

"But how are we gonna get them to guard us?" Medy asked, though liking the idea.

"Could just convince them it's for extra credit or something like that…" Lae suggested.

"There ya go."

"But do you even know which ones are in his class?" Medy asked again.

"He has a list of his students, their age, school, and a ton of other stuff, all in his office over there."

"How are we gonna get in?" Medy asked again, trying not to forget anything.

"Just get his key from the house." Lae said, stating the easiest way. "He is home, right?"

"Yeah, and sleeping, but he only sleeps until 1…" A'rii looked over to Lae's alarm clock, which read 12:53pm. "We definitely won't have enough time to get it…"

"When does he go over there?"

"Around 5, so we'd have enough time, but not enough to get the key…"

All three were silent for a minute as they thought again.

"Pick the lock." Lae said suddenly, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Duh! Lae, you're a genius!" A'rii said, hugging Lae's head as she continued to sit on the bean bag chair with Lae on the floor next to her.

"No I'm not." Lae stated bluntly.

"Well maybe not all the time…" A'rii said, letting go.

"Alright, but do either of you know _how _to pick a lock?" Medy asked.

"DUH!!!" Lae and A'rii exclaimed in unison.

"Lae's like the greatest lock-picker-person in the world!"

"Not."

"Shuddup." A'rii said, punching Lae's shoulder as she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out the bottom drawer totally and lifted a tab on the wood of the dresser that was previously beneath the drawer. The wood lifted to reveal a compartment that spanned the entire length of the dresser, not just a small area of it. With in the compartment were boxes of different shapes, all precisely fit into the compartment like pieces of a puzzle. Lae pulled out a shallow black box and opened it, revealing different utensils, specifically used to pick locks. Lae paused, staring at them as she remembered and thought of what type of lock was at the taekwondo place, then pulled out a few of the utensils. When she was done, she closed the box again and placed it back into the compartment, closed the compartment itself, and fit the drawer back into the dresser. She stood up again, holding up the utensils proudly, and pocketed them.

Medy stared at the dresser, amazed. "Wow."

"Yup, I know. A few years ago I was obsessed with locks, especially picking them open, so my dad got that for me, telling me as long as I didn't use it to break into other people's houses, I can keep it."

"But we're basically gonna be doing that right now."

"Well, that was a long time ago, and this is for our own safety." Lae stated.

"Right…"

"Alright, let's go then." A'rii said, standing up and heading for the door to Lae's room as Medy stood up as well following. Lae ran ahead and into the kitchen, digging through the pantry.

"_Now _what are you doing?" A'rii yelled to her, annoyed.

Lae emerged from the kitchen again, holding a small bag filled with candy bars from last Halloween. "We didn't have lunch yet!" She stated, beaming a smile up at them as they came down the stairs.

"Are those still good?" A'rii asked, a somewhat disgusted look on her face as Medy ran down the stairs and practically attacked the bag in Lae's hand.

"Yeah, they're fine!" Lae said, biting into a Whatchamacallit (it exists, and is delicious. I'm currently eating one XD) and raising an eyebrow at Medy as she devoured a Symphony bar. "Ok, you're either really hungry, or you really like those."

"Both. And for the irony." Medy answered through a mouth full as she held up the wrapper and Lae and A'rii laughed, heading out the door.

((1:13pm::..::A'rii's_dad's_taekwondo_place))

The candy was totally gone, the bag ditched a while back when they had finally arrived. Lae hurried ahead and positioned the utensils she'd grabbed earlier into the lock, turned them as if turning a key, and the door opened.

"Oh wow." Medy said in disbelief at the lack of effort in opening the lock.

"Yeah, I know. She's amazing." A'rii agreed, still in awe even after she'd seen her do that a million times before. All three walked into the dark room, the only light coming from the sun outside. Lae and Medy stood in the middle of the room until A'rii pulled them slightly, leading them to the back, where her dad's office was. Medy found the light and switched it on as A'rii immediately headed for the file cabinet in the far corner of the room and opened the top drawer, looking through the many files. Lae decided to help out and went over to her, opened the very bottom drawer, and did the same. Medy went for the desk drawers.

They searched for about ½ an hour when A'rii, of course, found the folder filled with her dad's students' profiles. She separated it into 3 piles and handed Lae and Medy each one, then went to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. For the next ½ hour they searched through the piles, finding students from their school and writing down their names and phone numbers.

"Alright, I think we're done!" A'rii said, stretching.

"And it's only 2:10!" Medy stated, checking her cellphone after she'd given up on trying to find a clock in the messy office of A'rii's father.

"Might as well clean up then, huh?" Lae suggested, standing up, looking over the list of names and numbers in her hand. She folded up the paper and handed it to A'rii, knowing she'd probably loose it.

A'rii took it from Lae and slid it into her back pocket as she stood up as well. "Yup, then we go back to your place." A'rii said, gesturing towards Lae.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Lae said, gathering the pile of profiles given to her and organized them by name as A'rii and Medy did the same. Once done, A'rii took all the profiles and placed them back into the folder, and put the folder back in its place.

((5:47pm::..::Lae's_room))

All three of them snapped their cellphones shut as A'rii put a check mark next to the last three names on the list.

"Alright, so we have…" A'rii counted the names with checkmarks next to them. "6 guards for each of you."

"Isn't that too much?" Medy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"_Never _underestimate fangirls, Dem." Lae told Medy in all seriousness.

"You're already calling me Dem..." Medy sighed.

"She's right though." A'rii agreed, glancing at Lae and Medy, then back to the list, looking it over.

"Alright, so them tomorrow…?" Lae asked, looking to A'rii, expecting her to finish her sentence.

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting all of them in the school yard. A few will be there waiting for us as we approach the school, and a few will be on the bus with you, Medy." A'rii began as Medy nodded. "Once they're all there, we'll assign six of them to each of you, depending on their schedules. Not all six will be with you at all times when they escort you through the halls to your next exam, but at least two are in each of your classes. Though they'll be assigned to one, they also have to guard the other if they're around, you understand?"

"So if I'm in a class, and one of my guards is there, and one of Medy's guards is there, but Medy isn't, her guard is also supposed to protect me, right?" Lae asked, trying to get it strait.

"Exactly."

"Alright, we're good then?" Medy asked drowsily.

"Yup, I guess we are…" A'rii said, collapsing in the bean bag chair again, staring at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow should be interesting..."


	10. Day 9

Day 9

((6:40am::..::_school))

A'rii and Lae stood among 10 other boys, all A'rii's dad's students as they watched Medy make her way over, followed by 2 other taekwondo students. Almost every other student of the school was staring at them; the fan girls glaring at the "body guards."

Amarii was relaxed, knowing no one could get near her two friends, but Lae was impatient as she waited for Medy. Earlier that morning Medy had called her with…interesting…news…right when Lae kinda…realized…the same happened to her… They agreed that they wouldn't tell until both were present. Lae was tapping her foot, arms crossed, anxious for Medy to get her ass over there.

Once Medy finally spotted them after scanning the oddly large crowd she perked up and sprinted over to them as her 2 body guards ran after her. "Hi guys! What's up?"

Amarii waved a hello to her as Lae stepped forward, closer to Medy, and leaned over whispering something in her ear. A'rii slowly lowered her hand from waving, raising an eyebrow at Lae.

Lae leaned back again when she was done. Medy gave a 'just remembered' "Oh yeah…" as a response. Lae face-palmed.

"What?" A'rii asked, watching Lae, eyebrow still raised.

Both "girls" looked at A'rii, then at each other. "We'll tell you in the bathroom." Lae answered, looking back at A'rii.

"Alright, fine." A'rii said sarcastically, getting rid of any and all awkwardness. "So is everybody, besides Lae and Medy, here?" A'rii asked, looking down at the paper with all of the students names as Medy and Lae looked around the crowd of guys surrounding them, counting.

"Erm…yeah…think so."

"Yup!"

"ALRIGHT!! HERE WE GO!!!" A'rii yelled, raising the paper up a bit as she readied herself to speak again. "Asamoto, Kobayashi, Masaki, Satori, Takuma and Tamura! You're with Lae! The rest, that being Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Katakura, Kinoshita, Shirasaki, and Tsukamoto are with Medy! Don't forget who you're assigned to!!!"

"Alright A'rii! We're not deaf!!" Lae yelled at Amarii, just as loud as she was as the crowd laughed.

"I KNOW THAT!!!" A'rii yelled right back, louder than before, smiling. "Anyway, so the first exam starts at 7:00. This being the second day of exams, it starts with our fifth hour exam. Lae's is Art, Medy's is English. And just so you know, I have Science. So figure out what exam you have and where you'll be in relation to Medy or Lae's exam room. We'll be meeting in the hallway outside of the exam room _I'll _be in, so remember mine too. The meetings won't be too long; all I'll say is their next exams and my next exam. Then you can go off and do whatever the hell you want, as long as we're in your sights, alright?"

Mumbled "yeah"s were heard through out the crowd.

"Mkay, now get outta here!" A'rii demanded, smiling to assure them of her sarcasm. Most of them scattered, all except for Asamoto, Masaki and Kinoshita, who stood around for as long as Lae, Medy and A'rii were there, until A'rii noticed.

"Kaname (Asamoto), Aido (Masaki), Ichijo (Kinoshita). What's up?" She asked, saying their names to get their attention.

"You didn't think what could happen if we weren't here right now?" Aido questioned, raising an eyebrow at A'rii, a smirk on his face.

Medy cocked her head to the side, Amarii looked away, thinking, and Lae watched the two.

All three guys sighed, and Kaname spoke up this time. "You're more vulnerable for a fan-girl attack outside and between classes than during the actual exams."

"Duh!" Aido said, a hand on his hip as he poked the side of his head with the other, letting his head lean away from his finger on contact, then back into place.

Both Medy and A'rii responded with an "Oh, yeah…" as Lae twitched at what Aido just did, and continued to watch them all.

"So we decided to guard you between classes and outside and such, since the others were too stupid to realize this, and apparently you too, having failed to mention it." Ichijo, this time.

A'rii stared at Ichijo for a second, and continued to stare as she dug in her jeans pocket and pulled out the same folded up piece of paper from before and unfolded it, reading through all the notes on it.

"Oops…"

"Hmm?"

"I have it on here…there was just so much I guess I forgot that part…eheh… Well, you three don't mind doing the work for every passing period and outside and stuff, right?"

"Nope!" Aido.

"Not really." Ichijo.

"No. We're your dad's top 3 students, so it shouldn't be too much work anyway. Most of the other students know that anyway, so then--"

"— they'll most likely stay away…" A'rii said, finishing Kaname's sentence as she looked down at the ground with her arms crossed, thinking, but still listening.

"Exactly." Kaname commented, watching her as she thought. Which lasted longer than you'd think. Then Aido noticed and started snickering. And Kaname punched him, shutting him up. Medy laughed as her and Lae watched in amusement, A'rii still in La-La Land.

"Alright, can we go to the bathroom now?" Lae asked, directing it at A'rii.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." A'rii said, returning to earth from her trip to La-La Land. (Nan:XD)

So they headed for the entrance to the school, then to the bathrooms. There were still a few people (besides fan-girls) outside, just relaxing (sleeping) until exams started. One group they passed was occupied by a mix of girls and guys, about 6 people in all. They had a little portable stereo with some radio station on. Lae only noticed this when a song she liked started playing…and of course when Aido started singing…

"Let me tell you about a girl I know.  
She like hip hop and rock and roll."

"Oh, God…"

"Let me tell you about a girl I love.  
She stay at home 'cause she hate the club."

"Aido, shut up."

"Baby will you be my corona and lime.  
And I will be your main squeeze.  
And if your brother don't like my style.  
We could take it to the street.  
We could take it to the street."

"AIDO!!!"

"And if your brother don't like my style.  
We could take it to the street.  
We could take it to the street."

((+InTeRmIsSiOn+))

(Nan: I was listening to that song while I was writing this part, so I just decided to add it in. Corona and Lime by Shwayze, if you wanna know. It's one of my favorites now. Kinda obsessed with it. That happens sometimes. 2 days ago it was One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks, and a couple days before that it was When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. There, now you know what I like to listen to. And if you noticed, yeah, Kaname, Aido, and Ichijo I got from Vampire Knight. I was flipping through my manga for a bunch of random names to use for the taekwondo students and decided to throw those in there. Their full names aren't the same though…ah, well. And this intermission was created only because I typed this at 1:45 in the morning and I couldn't think of anything else to write, since my brain's practically shut down already…so Imma gonna go sleep now…I'll continue it (as you can see)…tomorrow…hopefully…ZzZzZzZzZ)(Alright, maybe not "tomorrow"…don't even remember what tomorrow was anymore…eheh…but at least I'm continuing it! Not canceling it! Too far into it to cancel it now! Plus you all'd probably…don't know…kinda don't wanna know what you'd do if I stopped it…eheh…so I won't! And I'll shuddup now!)

((6:55am::..::in_the_bathroom))

"Alright, no one's in here, the door's locked and we all know it's impossible to eavesdrop through that fat-ass door, so what's up?" A'rii asked as she stood, watching the two (what she knew as) "girls," arms crossed, waiting.

"Um..."

"Well…"

Lae and Medy barely even said, looking at each other as they tried to think of how to explain it to Amarii.

"…Well?" A'rii asked again, after 10 long seconds of waiting.

"Y-you tell her." Medy stuttered, nervous for some unknown reason.

"Why should I? _You're_ the one that it happened to first!"

"S-so!"

" "S-so" what?" Lae mimicked.

"You…you've known her longer!"

"So!"

"What?"

"We've both been under the same condition for the same amount of time!"

"So then why don't you just tell me already?!" A'rii yelled, irritated with the other two.

Both Lae and Medy stood there staring at A'rii, wide-eyed. And of course, Lae recovered first. She stood there a few seconds longer, watching her feet as she thought of how to explain it. After those few seconds, she sighed and bluntly stated; "Let's just say we're… _done._"

((7_hrs_l8r::..::walking_home_from_McDonalds!))

Once all…+counting+…11 of the students had finished their first lunch of the summer, at McDonalds, they left, a few still munching on some fries or trying to finish a soda. Lae, Medy and Terra (yeah, they kinda mended everything. I think it has to do with the fact that Terra's the only other person that's still awake and online until 3 am, just like Lae) led the group, filled with a few of their "guards" and their other friends.

Right when she stepped outside the door, Lae stopped in her tracks, causing Medy to run into her as Terra stood snickering.

"Uh…Lae--?"

"IT'S OVEEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lae yelled across the parking lot, arms in the air.

"…I think…I'm deaf…" Medy said as Terra and a few others burst out laughing and the rest were cheering.

All except for Amarii, standing near the back of the group with Kaname. She'd been in a daze ever since that morning, unable to get her emotions out of the way, or even to pin-point onto just one.

"Ooh, just forget about it already!" She yell-whispered to herself as she stood on the corner, about to cross.

"A'rii, c'mon! What're ya waiting for?!" Lae yelled from across the street.

Amarii then realized she was the only one standing on that side of the street; the rest of the group had already crossed. "Aw, crap!" She said as she ran across the street. And kinda forgot to check whether she should or not.

"AMARII!!!!!!!!" Lae yelled as A'rii sped up and passed a car headed toward her.

"Yea?" A'rii asked, slightly out of breath as she stopped in front of Lae on the corner.

Lae stared at her, an intense look on her face as she stood there for a few seconds.

"…Lae?"

"AMARII SAKURA KATYESHA!!! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!" Lae yelled. (Lol, her initials are ASK)

A'rii just stood there in shock, staring right back at Lae. "I-Im sorry--" Right then, Lae almost instantly pulled her into a hug, nearly squeezing her to death.

"Don't you dare do that ever again. Got it memorized?" Lae slightly whispered to her, as she continued hugging her.

A'rii was glad Lae couldn't see her as her face grew warmer and warmer, and simply nodded into Lae's shoulder, the heat fading as she relaxed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Good girl." Lae praised, letting go of Amarii and patting her on the head.

((…a_while_later…around_midnight::..::Lae's_house))

Lae immediately woke up when she heard a loud "bang" from somewhere outside her home. She shot out of bed and accidentally landed, slipped on, and fell on top of what was a peacefully sleeping Medy. "Sunova—"

"What do you think you're doing?" Medy asked drowsily as she sat up, Lae scrambling to do the same.

"What, you didn't hear that--?"

"Sshh! You're more awake than I am and I still have the decency to be quiet when the rest of them are asleep!" Medy whisper-yelled at Lae as she looked around the dark room, her eyes adjusting as outlines of a bunch of other people lay scattered around her huge room.

"Oh yeah…oops...well, anyway, you didn't hear that before?" Lae whispered this time.

Medy stared at her, eyes droopy. "I was sound asleep until about 15 seconds ago when you _fell on me_."

"Oh…you really do sleep like a log…"

"Genius. Now go back to sleep."

"But what about that noise?"

"It was probably noth--" Medy was interrupted as another "bang" was heard from right outside. "What the hell was that?!" She whispered again.

"The exact same thing I heard before. C'mon." Lae said as she stood up and headed for her bedroom door, being careful not to step on anyone else, Medy following.

((outside…))

"Uh…Gaku? You alright over there?" Lae asked as she noticed Gaku appear around the mini-forest of her back yard. Heh, who couldn't notice? He didn't come like he normally did. Well, not really, at least. From what it looked like, that swirling white and blue portal that appeared when he did he was apparently trying to close on his own. And an odd black-ish looking blob of… something… was trying to get out of it.

"Eheh… yeah, well, here's the thing; you know how Axel and Demyx – officially – were Nobodies, right?"

"Yeah…" Lae and Medy, though more said Nobodies than said duo, responded in unison.

"And how you guys – technically – aren't…yet?"

"…Y-yeah…" Both gir-er-_guys_ were watching the portal now, slight fear showing in their faces.

"And you remember how, exactly, to become a nobody?"

Both thought for a few seconds until Medy looked at Lae, still a bit clueless.

Lae remembered _exactly _how one became a Nobody.

Medy could tell she knew by how her eyes widened when she remembered and looked back to the portal. Both gulped.

"Y-+gulp+-yeah…" Lae barely managed, Medy not even bothering to try.

"Well apparently you two managed to dodge every other possible opportunity – don't ask – I don't have any idea when you did either – so the "Top Dogs" decided, 'Oh, why don't we just flood Gaku's portals with Heartless? They'll eventually get to those two!' "

"S-so, y-you mean…" Medy trailed off, raising a shaking finger towards the now black and purple overflowing portal.

"Exactly. So are you two gonna help me or what?" He asked them, half smirking, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Axel got it right away.

His eyes grew wider, but only for a second as they became almost psychotic, fire flashing over his iris every now and then. And a wide grin spread across his face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

Gaku nodded to Axel and looked to Medy. "And you?"

Medy cocked her head to the side, still not getting it. But once he turned to Axel and saw his face he almost immediately knew.

"Oh, so _that's _how it's gonna go, huh?" He said, grinning as well, thought his wasn't as psychotic as Axel's. Demyx raised his left hand above his head as a dome of water formed around him, gathering above his hand to make a ball of water that flashed and became a blue sitar, Demyx's sitar, his sitar. He spun it in the air once before letting it fall into place, where he now stood, in his fighting stance.

"You bet!" Gaku said, his excitement constantly growing.

Axel, before Gaku even spoke, stretched his arms out to his sides with his hands open, palms facing outward as a disc of fire spun parallel to each hand, forming two red and silver chakram that he immediately grabbed, letting his arms drop to his sides and shifted his weight onto his right leg, holding onto the chakram in his left hand as he played with the other, simply letting it rock back and forth from his middle finger to his index and back again.

And at that very moment, Gaku jumped forward, away from the portal and spun in the air to face it as a couple of silver kunai, similar design to Larxene's, appeared in his hands that he instantly whipped at the portal, already making three little shadows disintegrate.

"What, you're actually gonna help us?" Axel asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Gaku." Demyx added annoyingly as he strummed a few notes, balls of water forming in mid-air around him.

"When do I not help my customers? And you're my boys! Plus I've been waiting for this for a while now…" He answered, throwing more kunai at the constantly growing mob of heartless.

" 'Your boys?' " Axel asked mockingly as he chucked his chakram at a bunch of Neoshadows.

"You know what I mean. I can't just leave you like that."

"Who said you're leaving?" Demyx asked. Sadness filled his voice and eyes as the water bubbles pummeled more heartless.

"What, you don't expect me to stick around forever … Do you?" He stopped, looking toward the other two. They stopped as well and were watching Gaku with saddened expressions.

"W-well I didn't _expect _it … I just never thought about it." Axel answered, going back to the heartless.

"Y-yeah." Demyx agreed, doing the same.

Gaku smiled, following suit. "Well, you won't be seeing the last of me."

Both the pyro and the bubble perked up. (Nan: don't ask. I just like calling him that.)

"But I'm afraid this is the last time you'll be seeing me in this dimension!"

Both boys turned just in time to see Gaku smile and wink at them as he disappeared through another effortlessly blue and white portal.

They stood there for as long as the portal was, watching it disappear, when…

"AGH!! SHIT!!!" Axel yelled when a group of heartless decided to play dog-pile-on-the-Axel.

"Pft-HAHA!! UWAH!" Demyx laughed before some others did the same to him.

((a_few_hrs_l8r::..::about_2_am))

Both Axel and Demyx were worn out, though the heartless kept appearing.

"Well, he said this was so we'd be nobodies, right?" Axel turned to Demyx, hunched over a little more than usual.

"Yeah, he did."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Are we really supposed to keep fighting them then?"

"I--"

"Hey, what are you guys—oh my God…" Amarii said when she saw all the Heartless running around, particularly, as it seemed, trying to attack Axel and Demyx. But once they saw A'rii, apparently those stupid Heartless actually had what seemed to be and idea.

And went for Amarii.

"Oh, HELL NO!!" Axel yelled as he jumped and whipped around in front of Amarii, throwing his fire-engulfed chakram at the seemingly very slow Heartless and watched them disappear, until he heard a gasp from behind him. He turned abruptly, hoping to face Amarii, perfectly fine, besides being a bit shocked, but of course not. All that was there was the end of a quickly disappearing dark portal.

"SunovaBITCH!!" He screamed as he whipped his chakram at more Heartless that had appeared now behind him, turning back around in the process. He continued to attack the constantly appearing Heartless, though more mercilessly than before as he fought to release his growing anger.

Demyx simply stood on the side, only slightly horrified as he watched the pyro for the next few minutes.

"…Ya know, constantly trying to kill 'em isn't gonna get her back, I don't think."

Axel froze in place as that realization hit. He stood up strait, looking to the ground, then slashed at a few Heartless as he turned toward Demyx.

"A-duh." The bubble (^_^) added.

"Dammit…you're right…" He sighed as he let his chakram disintegrate and fire die down.

"W-wait a minute—AXEL!!" Demyx now yelled as he ran over to defend him, but was too late. A swarm of Heartless surrounded him, taking him out of Demyx's sight as he was consumed.

And with near no time to get away, Demyx was taken as well.


	11. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Day_…I dunno…feels like I've been here a while…there really is no way of telling what day it is…_

Axel landed in a dark alleyway surrounded by tall dark buildings. A hint of something bright yellow could be seen around a corner of a building. Not bright like the sun, but pretty bright. He stood up, watching the light as he walked forward to get a better look. Once it was in full view he couldn't stop staring.

A heart-shaped moon.

'_Kingdom…Hearts…?'_

"Axel!"

He snapped back and looked to where the familiar yet somehow different voice came from. Demyx was running towards him.

"Hey!" Axel greeted him, noticing his own voice was different as well as he waved lazily to Demyx.

"You have any idea where we are?" Demyx asked, oddly not out of breath.

"Maybe…" Axel responded, looking around. _'This place feels oddly familiar…'_

"Yeah, feels like I've been here before, but I don't remember when…" Demyx said, practically reading Axel's mind.

"Same here…"

"What's that thing?" Demyx looked and pointed up at the heart-shaped object in the dark sky.

"…Kingdom Hearts…"

_The End_

Yet another chapter (But, alas, the absolute last one.)

He slowed down when he entered the next room, filled with the "pods" he's heard too much about. He walked slowly past each, taking in every feature of every face within each, trying to remember something, hoping a face would help.

When his eyes landed on her.

She had long, enviously golden blonde hair that nearly reached past her waist, and almost perfect facial features.

Similar to his.

But the one thing that caught his eye the most were the only features that disfigured such perfection.

Two vertical, slim, 1 inch long, diamond-shaped scars, lingered under each eye.

He turned so his whole body was facing her as he looked up at her. He could almost feel something building up in his chest…

…_Excitement?_

He looked down for a second, smiling to himself. He looked up at her again, still smiling.

"You know what though?"

He thought out loud, Roxas and a girl from oddly realistic dreams passing through his mind.

"I'm not done here yet."

He finished as he winked at her, then turned to leave, to head back.

If he had only stayed a moment longer, he would've noticed.

The corners of her mouth slowly but fluidly curved upwards as she smiled in her sleep, as if to cheer him on, knowing all that'll happen.

Nonetheless, she will always be waiting.

Lae Ryuuzaki

_The REAL End_


End file.
